


Seducing Sebastian

by QueenHopeTheirin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blue Eyes, Chantry Boy, F/M, First Time, Seduction, Sex, Stripping, mmmm Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/pseuds/QueenHopeTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is tired of living a celibate life with the man she loves, and tonight she will show him what he is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Sebastian

Shelly Hawke slid up to the bar. She smiled as she watched the men ogle the dancing women at the back of the brothel. If they had been paying attention they would have seen her and Aveline enter a while ago. It was Donnic’s stag party and Isabella had promised them a good night at the Blooming Rose. Aveline was furious about it but Hawke had a better idea. That is what brought her to the bar.   
Aveline stood at the bar next to Hawke, her long red hair covered with a cowl, there was only so much you could do to disguise her. The woman was tall and solid, someone you would only want on your side. Hawke on the other hand was easy to disguise, her average build made her blend in if you could not see her face.   
Hawke laughed as she watched Sebastian in the back. Even from this angle she could tell that he was blushing. He respected Aveline and Donnic, so came to honor them, but his religious training had made him easy to fluster when it came to sexual matters. He had requested a chaste relationship, and she was doing her best to honor that, for now. She loved him  
Hawkes cheeks flushed as she pictured herself astride Sebastian. Frustration is what it was. The man was going to have sex with her, and soon. Maker’s breath, a man that beautiful had no right remaining pure. Her nights were spent frustrated, she had never planned on never having sex again.  
It was almost time for the real party to begin. They had worked out a plan, first Hawke would get up and strip, not all the way, she was going to leave a veil over her face so that the men would not know who it was, and then Aveline was going to do a little show just for Donnic.   
Isabella and Varric were laughing as she signaled for the interruption. Shelly sauntered over to the stage area. She was wearing a veil, and gauze thin clothing. You could almost see her nipples through the cloth. Her small cloths covered just enough to leave room for imagination. The only thing she left on was a small pendant Sebastion had given her the month before. She could not bear to remove it, it was a small bow and arrow. Most people did not even know she had it. It’s long chain made it lay under her armor between her breasts.  
Sebastian had been teaching her how to shoot his grandfather’s bow, she loved the lessons when she had him correct her form. His tight body against her back, his cheek. He got so close, and pulled her in tight. It was truly what helped him relax. During that time no one argued about sex, though after she had to take plenty of cold baths.  
When Hawke got to the front of the room she began her dance, slowly at first she swung her hips, and she knew a little to get them going. She went up to each of the men and gave each of them a personal dance. For Sebastian she turned and nearly sat on his lap. He had an obvious erection through his tight pants. Thank the Maker for good fashion. His shiny white armor had been left at home.  
Sebastian’s bright blue eyes focused on her breasts, when she turned around, she was right he saw what he wanted to see. He had his hands clenched to his side and he was muttering what sounded like his prayer to reject temptation. Oh he could pray all right, but before the night was over, he was going to be hers.  
Sebastian watched the new dancer with interest. The other’s had been attractive enough, but this one, there was something about this one, how she carried herself, she seemed classier. This dancer did not belong in a brothel, and he found her impossible to ignore. Maker keep me from doing something I will regret.  
His fingers itched to touch the mystery woman, her nipples were right there under the see through fabric. She had more fabric covering her face than she did her perfect breasts. He groaned as he felt his erection tighten more. Just a few more minutes and he would go to the Chantry to pray. He was going to skip going to Hawkes home, Shelly would just tempt him further, and he could not handle it tonight.  
A layer of gauze came off, as the dancer turned, her breasts perfection. You could not see her face still, but her body was beautiful, she was fit for sure, her arms looked like she knew her way around daggers, and something told him she could shoot a bow as well. Maybe it was her form as she danced, the way her muscles moved.  
He could not take his eyes off her, when suddenly a slight flash caught his eye. He sat up straight and paid attention. No that could not be, Shelly would never take that off willingly. Sebastian stood up and strode over to the dancer, ready to confront her about where she got a one of a kind necklace that he gave to the love of his life when a certain understanding hit him.  
He walked up to Hawke and put his coat around her. “What are you doing here Shelly? Dressed as a prostitute no less?”  
Shelly laughed and pulled off her face covering. Fenris and Anders both swore as they figured out what was going on as well.  
“You mean to tell me you have not had sex with her?” Fenris shook his head. “I would be happy to keep you company tonight My Lady.”  
Anders laughed as well, “Even Justice would be ok taking her home tonight, and he never lets me have any fun.”  
While Sebastian was glad the two rivals were not bickering, he did not like them agreeing that his love was sexy. He knew that, but he committed himself to the Chantry. It was the path he chose.  
Sebastian pulled Hawke with him past Aveline, barely acknowledging her greeting, and laugh. It was not far to Hawkes home, he did not release her arm until they were in her bedroom.  
“Sebastian…” Hawke started shrugging off his coat. He felt himself harden again as her body only had one more layer of gauze before she was naked, save for something covering her bottom.   
“Hawke, how could you do that to me?” Sebastian yelled frustrated. “You know how important it is for us to stay in the Maker’s grace.”  
“Sebastian...” Hawke looked up at him, her blonde hair curling around her face. “I need you.”  
“But they all saw you naked Hawke. All of them, what if your uncle had been there?” Sebastian asked mortified.  
“I paid him to stay home.” Hawke admitted.  
“But why Hawke?” Sebastian cried out.  
“I come home after traipsing all over. The people need me to help them, and I come home, alone, and all I want is for you to hold me. Instead we cling to a vow you made before your family was murdered off. You have changed. You allowed yourself to fall in love, and now you wear it like a badge that I cannot have you. I need you Sebastian.” Shelly cried and turned away.  
Sebastian felt like he had been punched in the gut. He was embarrassed that he had acted so badly. He noticed her arm was slightly bruised where his fingers had grabbed her arm. Anders would heal it in the morning. “Why did you not just tell me this?”  
Sebastian sighed and pulled Shelly into his arms. She buried her head into his shoulder and cried. “I feel stupid Sebastian, am I imagining it? You find me attractive don’t you?”  
Sebastian knew just then he had lost the fight. He could not leave this room having her believe that he did not want her. He nudged her face up and started kissing her. Her lips were soft, and sweet under his. He deepened the kiss and felt himself lowering the final layer of fabric off her body. He prayed for forgiveness, he was weak, but there was no way he was stopping now.  
Chapter 2  
Shelly moaned as Sebastian kissed her the way she had dreamed of for months. She put her hands on Sebastians chest and worked on unbutting his shirt, she was already all but naked. The tight small cloths she had on barely counted. His chest muscles were hard for someone who had devoted themselves to religious training. He loved activity, he rarely sat still.  
When Sebastian stopped her, she was confused. “I don’t know what I am doing, I have never…”  
Shelly smiled. “Sebastian I did not fall in love with your experience, if I had I would be here with Isabella.”  
“But Isabella is a woman.” Sebastian stated confused.  
Shelly laughed. “And she has slept with more women than you have. Come, I do not want Isabella in my bed, I want you. Let’s get you undressed.”  
Shelly finished unbuttoning his Sebastian’s shirt and tugged it down and let it fall to the floor. Next she untied his pants and helped them passed his narrow hips. Shelly kissed her way down his chest but was stopped when she hit his waist band of his small clothes.  
“Is this proper?” Sebastian blushed.  
Shelly smiled up from the floor, “If you do not like it I will stop, deal?”  
“Deal,” Sebastian agreed just as her lips wrapped around his erection. Shelly felt his fingers thread through her hair as he moaned.  
It was his first time receiving this gift, and Shelly knew it would not take long. She licked the tip and sucked his dick until she felt it twitch under her tongue. Quickly she pulled away and watched in fascination as she brought him to orgasm with her hand.  
Sebastian stood there, naked looking down at her. “I am so sorry Hawke.”  
“What for?” Shelly laughed.  
“Wasn't this supposed to last longer?” Sebastian asked looking like a lost puppy.  
“Oh my love we have not even begun.” Shelly promised as she tugged him toward the bed, pulling him on top of her. She had spent most of the last couple months half ready to jump Sebastian, so she did not need much foreplay tonight. He needed to relax.  
“Sebastian, kiss me.” Shelly laid still as Sebastian covered her lips with his own. His hard chest flattened her breasts between the two of them. His thigh was between her legs, and she had a hard time keeping herself from rubbing against it. Temptation won out as Sebastian deepened his kiss. He was a natural. His beautiful blue eyes were deep and dark with desire when he pulled away.  
“Are you positive my love? It is not too late to return to our vows.” Sebastian asked huskily in his lilting accent.  
“Your vows, Sebastian, I only vowed myself to your side.” Shelly lifted her hips as an invitation. Sebastian took it. His once again hard dick found it’s mark and entered her.  
Shelly gasped as he pulled back and slid in again. He was on his knees with her bottom resting on the top of his legs. Sebastian used his position to play with Shelly’s nipples. He stopped when she cried out. “Maker don’t stop.”   
Sebastian continued to push and pull himself out, he dick just the right size for her. She was hot and so close to orgasm. Slowly the warmth spread, she felt it start in her lower stomach and it spread causing each of her muscles to start constricting. As soon as she felt her muscles clamp onto Sebastian she felt him pulsate inside of her. Together they jerked and cried out as he fell forward on top of her.  
“We are going to the void.” Sebastian moaned.  
Shelly laughed. “I love you Sebastian.”  
“I love you too Shelly.” Sebastian sighed as her head rested on his chest. “I have been thinking of fighting for my rightful place as the head of my family.”  
“You know I would support you.” Shelly replied.  
“Yes I do.” Sebastian, said as he began to stroke her hair. It had been a long night, Both of them felt the weight of his decision on their shoulders. It was a challenge they both could live with and with that they both fell into a satisfied sleep.


End file.
